A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the maintenance of clothing including the removal of lint and the repair of snags.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists which relates to the maintenance of clothing items. Freundl U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,856, Gilliam U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,143, Kuramochi U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,913, and Bogner U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,418 are examples of prior art patents, which specifically focus on the removal of lint from clothing. There is, however, no prior art which combines the ability to remove lint, cut away and store unwanted pieces from the clothing, and a device to push snags through the clothing.